


Il cuore della pantera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-CivilWar].Una raccolta sulla coppia Black Panther x Natasha Romaff.Scritta per la fanfiction challenge II.





	Il cuore della pantera

Il cuore della pantera

  
Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
Prompt: Incenso  
  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Il ricordo di una madre  
  


“Non credevo che in Russia usaste l’incenso” disse T’Challa. Si sedette sul bordo della vasca da bagno e guardò la spia russa immersa al suo interno. 

La donna allungò una gamba, facendo volare una serie di bolle di sapone dall’interno della stanza.

“Io ho creduto che il tuo popolo fosse il più avanzato del globo. Ora non fare tu il razzista” lo rimproverò. 

L’africano chinò il capo, arrossendo.

“Perdonatemi” bisbigliò. 

Natasha gli ticchettò con il piede sulla gamba e ridacchiò.

“Ti piace l’incenso?” domandò. 

Panther socchiuse gli occhi ed annuì.

“Sì. Mi ricorda mia madre” spiegò. Congiunse le mani, intrecciando le dita dalla pelle nera.

“Com’era?” chiese Natasha. Si issò, mettendosi seduta. Il sapone le scivolò lungo il corpo pallido. 

Il giovane uomo sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Ho solo sentito parlare di lei. È venuta a mancare per darmi alla luce. Mio padre diceva che gli dei l’avevano chiamata a sé per renderla una dea tra loro. Le aveva eretto un tempietto e lì c’era sempre profumo di incenso” spiegò. 

Natasha si sporse, facendo ondeggiare l’acqua nella vasca e gli appoggiò la guancia umida sulla gamba. I capelli rossi, dai boccoli gocciolanti, le aderivano al viso.

“Certo che siete romantici nella vostra famiglia, dei veri principi” sussurrò Nat.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: tribù  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Benvenuta  
  
  


Natasha scattò un paio di fotografie, inquadrando con l’obiettivo il palazzo davanti a lei. Dietro una titanica tenda blu, c’era un grattacielo senza finestre, arancione, con una serie di cupole verdi e torri di cemento. Le nuvole passavano sulla sua sommità, oscurando la superficie aranciata.

“Con che coraggio vi definite ancora una tribù?” domandò. T’Challa le mise una mano sulla spalla e le sorrise.

“Beh, io non ti avrei fatto indossare un telo da mettere sulla testa. Il mio popolo è avanzato, ma non quanto vorrei” sussurrò. Natasha lasciò penzolare la macchina fotografica sul proprio seno, grazie a un laccio nero intorno al proprio collo.

“Mi sta servendo. Qui sarei morta di caldo” mormorò. Il principe le accarezzò la guancia arrossata e sudata.

“Non dovresti rincuorarmi così” le mormorò. Natasha allungò il braccio e indicò una delle due pantere di alabastro nero ai lati del grattacielo, alte quanto tre-quarti dell’edificio.

“Tu sei quella. Non l’altra che si guarda intorno confusa, ma proprio quella. Con aria seria e bellissima, mentre riflette il sole” spiegò. T’Challa ridacchiò e le mise un braccio intorno alla vita.

“Anche quella statua ti dà il benvenuto nel mio villaggio” sussurrò.

  
  
  
Prompt: tamburi

Cap.3 Grandiosa oscurità

Natasha si affacciò dalla balconata, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i boccoli vermigli ai lati del viso. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ascoltando il rumore di tamburi in lontananza, battevano ripetitivi con un ritmo veloce.

“Qualcosa non va, mia principessa?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e vide Panther avanzare verso di lei, con passi cadenzati.

“Metà dei miei amici in questo momento sono dei fuggitivi e abbiamo rischiato una guerra mondiale. Mi sembra di averli abbandonati venendo qui, con te, rinchiudendomi in questo paradiso mentre là fuori il mondo è prossimo alla guerra” spiegò la russa. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Forse non sono la dea pantera come pensi, ma solo una che cerca disperatamente una vita normale. E il rumore di quei tamburi mi calma, nonostante sembri un battito cardiaco, il mio” mormorò. T’Challa le si affiancò e le prese la mano nella sua.

“Non li hai abbandonati. Loro hanno scelto di essere dei fuggitivi, loro hanno abbandonato te” ribatté. Si appoggiò la mano di lei sul proprio cuore.

“Quei tamburi rappresentano la gloriosa oscurità nel cuore della dea pantera e il fatto che tu lo riconosca come battito cardiaco, vuol dire che non mi sono sbagliata su di te. Ritirerò le accuse fatte ai governi mondiali, sperando che questo aiuti a fermare la guerra in Occidente ancora per un po’” rispose. Natasha lo baciò.

“Ti ringrazio” sussurrò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: sacrificio  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Il bambino della giungla  
  
  


Natasha si appoggiò alla parete di cemento arancione e si nascose la bocca con la mano.

“Dimmi che non è vero” sussurrò con voce roca. Clint strinse le labbra e chinò il capo, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Mi dispiace Natasha. Non avrei rischiato di essere arrestato venendo qui se non fosse vero. Thor e Banner si sono sacrificati per fermare un mostro di nome Thanos. Stark sta indagando per capirci di più” spiegò. Natasha strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Non ti presenti qui nemmeno per il mio matrimonio. E poi appari dal nulla solo per dirmi che Bruce è morto. Come puoi definirti mio migliore amico?” ringhiò. Clint giocherellò con il monile a forma di freccia che portava al collo.

“Sono qui per un altro motivo. Il sacrificio di Banner è terribile, ma c’è di peggio” spiegò. Si voltò e vide T’Challa raggiungerli.

“Ossia?” chiese Panther, affiancandosi alla sua regina. Clint si voltò verso la russa.

“Lo sai che erano anni che viveva in India”. Iniziò. Natasha prese la mano del marito.

“Sì, ci nascondeva, ricordo” sussurrò. Clint sospirò.

“Vedi, aveva avuto un figlio con una nativa del posto. Il bambino era cresciuto in mezzo alla giungla, è una specie di selvaggio” spiegò. Le iridi color smeraldo di Natasha s’ingrigirono.

“Un… un bambino?” domandò. Clint si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Sì Nath, aveva adibito te come suo tutore” spiegò. Panther gonfiò il petto.

“Allora sarà cresciuto qui come figlio mio” sancì.

“Tu lo faresti?” chiese Nat, voltandosi verso T’Challa. Lui le sorrise ed annuì.

“Sembra essere la volontà degli dei” rispose.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: famiglia  
  
  
Cap.5 Spiegazioni  
  
  


Natasha camminava avanti e indietro davanti al letto matrimoniale.

“… Banner diceva che non poteva avere figli…”. La sua voce risuonava nella camera da letto. Panther era seduto ai piedi di una statua di marmo dalla forma di una donna con testa di pantera.

“Per via di Hulk?” chiese. Natasha annuì un paio di volte.

“Già, si sarebbe trasformato” rispose. Black alzò il capo e osservò la luce della lampada elettrica.

“Ti è venuto il dubbio che la donna lo abbia fatto con Hulk?” domandò. Natasha digrignò i denti.

“E come mai non è morta?” sibilò. T’Challa socchiuse gli occhi e allungò le gambe sul pavimento.

“Potrebbe essere stata una mutante anche lei, magari di quelle quasi indistruttibili. Alcune sono di diamante” ribatté. La Romanoff si massaggiò il collo.

“E allora come mai è morta?” borbottò. Panther si grattò il petto muscoloso e nudo.

“I parti per i mutanti spesso sono mortali anche se i loro poteri rigenerativi sono alti” ribatté. Natasha allargò le braccia e sospirò.

“Forse hai ragione tu, ma…”. Iniziò.

“Probabilmente il bambino avrà delle sorprese da darci, ma non importa. Pensa che così saremo una _famiglia_ ”. Concluse T’Challa.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: cuor  
  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Dall’India all’Africa

Natasha guardò il ragazzino davanti a lei, la faccia tondeggiante di lui faceva contrasto con il corpo, smagrito con le ossa che premevano contro la pelle rossastra. Il ragazzetto lasciava ondeggiare le braccia ossute, deglutiva ripetutamente e aveva gli occhi scuri semi-nascosti dalla zazzera mora.

“Sai che assomigli tanto al tuo papà? Io sono Natasha, ti parlato di me?” domandò la russa. Il ragazzino sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Uh uh” grugnì. T’Challa si avvolse nel mantello nero regale, osservando i pantaloncini rossi che il ragazzino indossava come unico capo di abbigliamento.

“Ti piace qui?” gli chiese. Il giovinetto scrollò le spalle ossute.

“Sempre giungla è” borbottò. Natasha indicò l’atrio intorno a sé, illuminato dalla luce elettrica.

“E la casa?” chiese. Il piccolo Banner sbatté un paio di volte il piede nudo sul pavimento.

“No. Usciamo” si lamentò. Natasha cercò di prendere la mano di lui nella propria, ma il più giovane si scostò.

“Nel giardino?” gli domandò.

< E’ cresciuto con un padre spaventato dalla civiltà, ossessivo, compulsivo che diventava Hulk. E nel suo viso terrorizzato, rivedo lo stesso che aveva Bruce > pensò. Il giovinetto scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“No, giungla” ribatté. Natasha gli si era inginocchiata davanti, T’Challa la raggiunse e si piegò a sua volta.

“Non preoccuparti, ce lo accompagnerò io. Spesso mio padre mi ci portava a quell’età” disse alla moglie, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“Stai attento” disse la Vedova Nera. Sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Il suo  _cuor_ è come il nostro, anche nei nostri cuori batte uno spirito selvaggio. Sentirà che siamo spiriti affini e ci vorrà come genitori” la rassicurò T’Challa. Il giovinetto chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Io Mowgli. Voi mà e pà” rispose.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: braccio  
  
  
Cap.7 Nella giungla

“Ti piace davvero tanto stare qui” disse Panther. Il ragazzino ridacchiò, era appeso a testa in giù al ramo di un albero a cui si teneva con le gambe. Dimenò le mani verso il basso e ridacchiò, lasciandosi cadere. T’Challa lo prese al volo e lo strinse a sé. Il figlio adottivo ridacchiò. Smise sentendo la terra tremare e piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Elefanti?” chiese. Panther negò con il capo e lo mise giù.

“Qui non ce ne sono, ma tributiamo lo stesso grande rispetto a queste creature perché la giungla fu creata dal dio elefante” spiegò.

Il giovinetto si morse l’interno della guancia, strofinò un piede per terra ed annuì.

“Pà, tu buono” sussurrò. Abbracciò il più grande e gli appoggiò la testa sul braccio muscolo.

“ _Braccio_  pà, morbido” sussurrò. T’Challa gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Considera tuo il mio braccio” rispose.

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 'Prompt sotto l'albero' di 'Il giardino di Efp':  
prompt: immagine nel link: https://www.facebook.com/IlGiardinodiEfp/photos/a.1848993831981562.1073741848.1746939895520290/1859878847559727/?type=3&theater  
  
  
Cap.8 Miracolo di Natale  
  


Una lacrima rigò il viso di Natasha, mentre la rossa guardava fuori dalla finestra.

“Sapevamo che il bambino avesse delle sorprese, ma che i suoi altissimi poteri curativi potessero curare anche gli altri, era inatteso” sussurrò Panther. La raggiunse da dietro e le diede un bacio sulla spalla. Natasha sorrise e si pulì la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Quando le sue mani si sono messe a brillare e mi ha toccato la pancia, non immaginavo certo la verità” ammise. Il marito le passò una mano sulla testa, sopra i morbidi capelli vermigli.

“I dottori non avevano sbagliato. Ti ha proprio… curato” sussurrò. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi. Dalla finestra entrava la pallida luce delle stelle. Natasha ascoltò il fruscio, simile a un mormorio, proveniente dalla giungla. Si voltò e gli sorrise, negando con il capo.

“Curato è una parola così riduttiva. Mi ha proprio rigenerato degli organi esportarti” sussurrò. T’Challa le sorrise.

La porta si aprì ed entrò Mogwli, sbadigliando.

“ _Fate voi cosa_?” domandò. I genitori adottivi gli sorrisero.

“Parlavamo del mio personale miracolo di Natale” spiegò Nat.

“Questa è una tradizione che nel mio regno era ignota” sussurrò T’Challa. Natasha socchiuse le palpebre facendo fremere le ciglia.

“Non ti piace?” domandò. Le luci colorate dell’albero di Natale le illuminavano il viso con diversi colori sgargianti, accendendosi e spegnendosi ritmicamente.

“A me… piace” balbettò Mowgli. Cercò di arrampicarsi sull’albero di Natale, facendolo ondeggiare. T’Challa scoppiò a ridere, raggiunse il figlio e gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle.

“Siamo felici che tu ti sia abituato a non stare sempre nella giungla e orgogliosi che tu dica qualche parolina in più” disse gentilmente. Lo sollevò, allontanandolo dall’albero ancora tremante, e lo rimise con i piedi a terra davanti a una finestra.

“Però che ne dici di non arrampicarti anche in giro, come prossimo passo?” domandò.

“In cambio puoi avere della cioccolata” disse gentilmente Natasha. Mowgli batté le palpebre un paio di volte e si voltò verso di lei, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a caschetto. Raggiunse la russa e le indicò l’addome rigonfio.

“Lui prende cioccolata?” domandò. Natasha si accarezzò il ventre e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Il tuo futuro fratellino la berrà attraverso la mamma” spiegò.

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 'I prompt del lunedì' di 'Il giardino di Efp':  
prompt: chiudi gli occhi  
  
  
Cap.9 Un principino albino  
  
  


Mowgli appoggiò le mani sul bordo della culla e si sporse, guardando il bambino all’interno della culla. La pelle candida del piccolo e i radi ciuffetti ricciolini rossi.

Natasha socchiuse la tenda e osservò il bambino più grande fissare il fratellino.

“Occhi rossi” farfugliò Mowgli, indicando il neonato. Natasha sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra vermiglie.

“E’ normale, il tuo fratellino è albino” spiegò. < E’ fortunato ad avere un fratello con poteri curativi, non sarebbe stato facile proteggerlo dalla luce del sole, altrimenti > pensò.

“Il figlio albino del Re nero e della sua regina russa” disse T’Challa entrando nella camera da letto. Mowgli si portò le mani al viso.

“Tu dormi. Chiudi gli occhi” disse al minore. Il piccolo gorgogliò e allungò le mani verso il più grande. Mowgli si coprì gli occhi.

“Chiudi gli occhi” ripeté. Il più piccolo imitò il gesto, coprendosi il visino con le manine paffutelle. Mowgli sorrise e saltellò fino al padre, con i piedi nudi.

“Lui chiude gli occhi” ripeté. Panther si piegò e gli baciò la fronte.

“Ha già capito che quello che gli dici è per il suo bene e ti ascolta. Hai un fratellino ubbidiente” disse. Mowgli gli sorrise.

"Fratellino" ripeté.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJzSmEbKUmw.  
  
Cap.10 Una vita da favola  
  
  


T’Challa sfiorò la mano di Natasha con la propria, la pelle scura di lui faceva contrasto con quella chiara di lei.

La regina era accomodata sul davanzale della finestra. Il vento faceva filtrare dei granelli di sabbia e alcuni s’impigliarono nei capelli vermigli della russa. La luce del sole le faceva splendere le ciocche di riflessi aranciati.

Le labbra della giovane tremavano appena.

“I nostri figli crescono sani e forti, come dei veri guerrieri. Vorrei si applicassero allo stesso modo allo studio” sussurrò T’Challa. Il viso del re era contrato e teneva la fronte aggrottata. “Sentimi, sembro mio padre. Anche lui quando ero piccolo mi rimproverava per gli stessi motivi”. Aggiunse.

Natasha gli sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Perché ti preoccupi per loro, gli vuoi bene, ma non devi temere. So cosa vuol dire essere privati della propria infanzia, lasciagli godere la loro” disse. Prese la mano del marito nella propria e strinse delicatamente.

“Amano giocare insieme e sono due fratelli molto uniti. Dopo Thor e Loki, posso dire che non sempre tra i fratellastri o i fratelli adottivi, questo avviene. Siamo fortunati… hanno preso il tuo buon cuore”.

T’Challa si sporse e le posò un bacio sulla guancia. Le sue labbra erano bollenti a contatto con la pelle nivea e fredda della moglie.

“Tu sottovaluti la nobiltà e la dolcezza del tuo forte cuore, mia sovrana” ribatté.

Le gote di Natasha si tinsero di rosa.

“E tu hai sempre delle parole dolci da spendere per me” ribatté Natasha. Piegò le sue labbra piene in un sorriso.

T’Challa si allontanò da lei e le lasciò andare la mano, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Mai abbastanza. Ora vado a controllare i ragazzi” disse. Si voltò e alzò lo sguardo.

< Mowgli non fa altro che ripetere che attende con ansia il giorno in cui il suo fratellino sarà re. Sì, siamo stati molto fortunati > pensò. Il mantello nero sulle sue spalle scure ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo.

Natasha lo osservò percorrere la loro camera da letto ed uscire. Giocherellò con un monile d’avorio a forma di freccia che portava al collo e si voltò, osservando il suo regno fuori dalla finestra.

“Vivo in una favola, io, la vedova nera che è sempre stata intrappolata in un incubo danzante” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e accentuò il sorriso, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso, brillando illuminata dalla luce del sole.


End file.
